User talk:Darknesslover5000
=Role Play? I was thinking of maybe an Ahatake vs. Ihubiki on the roleplay forum, interested?--[[User:AkatsukiSama2421999|AkatsukiSama2421999]] 19:15, November 14, 2009 (UTC) OK.--[[User:AkatsukiSama2421999|AkatsukiSama2421999]] 19:20, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ^^ Nice to meet ya too. [[User:Waterkai|Kai]] - [[User talk:Waterkai|Talk]] 16:23, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Jinchuriki? could my character Kyosuke Hyuga be the host of the two- tailed dog --[[User:YaijunRinnegan|YaijunRinnegan]] 02:27, December 6, 2009 (UTC) this isn't much but if you ever want to make a okamizuka just go ahead and thank you again--[[User:YaijunRinnegan|YaijunRinnegan]] 02:33, December 6, 2009 (UTC) anything else i should know about the two-tailed canine like special chakra transformations, jutsu and skills ect..--[[User:YaijunRinnegan|YaijunRinnegan]] 03:58, December 6, 2009 (UTC) If you have any ideas for a Seijuu Technique tell me--[[User:YaijunRinnegan|YaijunRinnegan]] 05:40, December 6, 2009 (UTC) permission to use the Sanbi False Tailed Tiger? hey Aha, can i make a nin with the 3 tailed tiger?--'''Shodaime Gen'eikage''' ([[User Talk: Shiratori Cullen|speak to me]]| ) 06:22, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Aha, hows this? shes the host of the sanbi tiger......[[Yoko Mori]]--'''Shodaime Gen'eikage''' ([[User Talk: Shiratori Cullen|speak to me]]| ) 18:01, December 6, 2009 (UTC) what do u think bout her dojutsu? the [[Hoshigan]]--'''Shodaime Gen'eikage''' ([[User Talk: Shiratori Cullen|speak to me]]| ) 22:44, December 6, 2009 (UTC) but it isnt too powerful, so they should like it--'''Shodaime Gen'eikage''' ([[User Talk: Shiratori Cullen|speak to me]]| ) 22:55, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Ok no prob no problem so let gets this straight it can heal the host but not anyone else?--[[User:YaijunRinnegan|YaijunRinnegan]] 15:42, December 6, 2009 (UTC) This may sound stupid but could i change the two tailed dog to a wolf plus wolves are more noble O.O well this is just a idea so you don't have to go with it --[[User:YaijunRinnegan|Kyosuke Hyuga]]17:59, December 6, 2009 (UTC) okay [[User:YaijunRinnegan|Kyosuke Hyuga]] Does the two-tailed dog have any different type of chakra nature like yin and ect... [[User:YaijunRinnegan|Kyosuke Hyuga]] Do you know how to make a dojutsu on GIMP if you do could you tell me >.< --[[User:YaijunRinnegan|YaijunRinnegan]] 23:37, December 6, 2009 (UTC) I asked him but he still didn't answer yet [[User:YaijunRinnegan|YaijunRinnegan]] Re:um Seijuu Technique: Demonic Redemption is a jutsu which can either purify a demon or supress a demon or seal a demon--[[User:YaijunRinnegan|YaijunRinnegan]] 03:13, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Question Aha Hey, are the Giji Jinchuriki eligible for use in the forums? i wanted to know before i added both [[Yoko Mori|Sanbi-Tora]] and [[Hirashi|Ichibi-Mi]] to it for approval.--'''Shodaime Gen'eikage''' ([[User Talk: Shiratori Cullen|speak to me]]| ) 14:20, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, i wont add anymore False tails--'''Shodaime Gen'eikage''' ([[User Talk: Shiratori Cullen|speak to me]]| ) 18:10, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Wonder? I'm just wondering but what does the eleven tailed ram do like ability wise--[[User:YaijunRinnegan|YaijunRinnegan]] 03:49, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Can My character [[Crystal Yumogashi]] be the giji jinchuriki for the eleven tailed ram '''''Note: This character is mine till my friend creates her account'''''--[[User:YaijunRinnegan|YaijunRinnegan]] 04:52, December 20, 2009 (UTC) what are the abilities of the ram?--[[User:YaijunRinnegan|YaijunRinnegan]] 05:04, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Um do you know if tentailedfox allows giji jinchurikis to use [[Secret Art: Earth Matrix]] technique?--[[User:YaijunRinnegan|YaijunRinnegan]] 01:24, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Okay--[[User:YaijunRinnegan|YaijunRinnegan]] 01:28, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Oh yea um could you see if I'm god modding the [[Ryuzuka Clan]] cause I'm thinking I am i just need a second party to check it out--[[User:YaijunRinnegan|YaijunRinnegan]] 01:30, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Does it take awhile for tentailedfox respond to a character submission and a question on his talk page?--[[User:YaijunRinnegan|YaijunRinnegan]] 21:06, December 24, 2009 (UTC) That sucks especially I've been waiting for a month or so--[[User:YaijunRinnegan|YaijunRinnegan]] 21:09, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Post Your up, man. -[[User:Sadow-sama]] Post2 Again, your turn. -[[User:Sadow-sama]] Post3 Your move. -[[User:Sadow-sama]] Chatango I can't get on. Could you try to get on and tell me if it's the server, or just my comp? Thanks. --[[User:Thepantheon|Thepantheon]] 19:16, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Um.. This is a dumb quest but which character I should use for my first RP. and do you have any ideas for my newest character [[Kitsumaru]]. [[User:YaijunRinnegan|YaijunRinnegan]] 00:00, February 8, 2010 (UTC) *[[Izayoi Suzuki]] *[[Kai Uchiha]] *[[Kazuki Yamasaki]] *[[Kado Ryuzuka]] He doesn't really respond to me [[User:YaijunRinnegan|YaijunRinnegan]] 00:23, February 8, 2010 (UTC) May I have permission to use some of you Ice Release Techniques? My character [http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Samui_Soyokaze Samui Soyohaze] has Ice Release and I was wondering if I could use some of them. -[http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Fahuem Fahuem] Thanks :) Hello! I'm from Sonic Fanon Wiki, where an admin-gone-power-crazed-jerk blocked me for two weeks. So I decided to check this place out. What's the deal with Roleplays around here? --[[User:Vampire93|'''Fear''']] [[User Talk:Vampire93|'''my''']] [[User_blog:Vampire93|'''wrath!''']] Oh, okay. Could you tell me who the admins are that might be on now? --[[User:Vampire93|'''Fear''']] [[User Talk:Vampire93|'''my''']] [[User_blog:Vampire93|'''wrath!''']] Thank you! --[[User:Vampire93|'''Fear''']] [[User Talk:Vampire93|'''my''']] [[User_blog:Vampire93|'''wrath!''']] Could I use some of your Ice Release jutsu for my character [[Tōkai]] --[[User:YaijunRinnegan|YaijunRinnegan]] 03:08, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Thank you [[User:YaijunRinnegan|YaijunRinnegan]] 03:36, March 28, 2010 (UTC) can i ask you something can i use Raijin for hiro nakamura's last eternal Mangekyo Sharingan jutsu. [[User:Itachi 24|Itachi 24]] 03:03, March 30, 2010 (UTC)Itachi 24 Yaijun Um I was just wondering what do you think is Suigetsu second chakra nature[[User:YaijunRinnegan|YaijunRinnegan]] 23:12, April 1, 2010 (UTC) K thanks. [[User:YaijunRinnegan|YaijunRinnegan]] 02:14, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Do you think the admins would care if I edited [[Kabuto Yakushi]]? YaijunRinnegan 23:13, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Okay thanks for the info.YaijunRinnegan 23:17, April 2, 2010 (UTC) HI hey thanks for doing that on blaze release: susanoo i need someone to tell me how to do that myself, if you ever want to use one of my jutsu for your own character just ask. hey do you have any uchiha or other characters you want to RP with hiro even do i havent did a RP it would be fun to Trie. [[User:Itachi 24|Itachi 24]] 19:30, April 2, 2010 (UTC)Itachi 24 Um is [[Thunder Release]] just for your Uchihas or is open to other Uchihas on the wikia? YaijunRinnegan 16:28, April 7, 2010 (UTC) About Hibiki Ahatake, According to Ten The Iron Sand isnt a kekkei that was known to have been passed down, and even though Hibiki had it, since that came up (the reason i got it deleted) Please remove the iron sand from the page, Because im making this request and you owe me because i gave you the page to start with.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|''アンタッチャブルかえんとりえいたい- "Untouchable Flame Bird Of Eternity"]] ([[User Talk: Shiratori Cullen|吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"]]| ) 13:21, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :Well Nevermind it, Ten jsut posted on Hibiki's talk that its allowed, i just thought bc he no two yaijun that it wasnt allowed.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|''アンタッチャブルかえんとりえいたい- "Untouchable Flame Bird Of Eternity"]] ([[User Talk: Shiratori Cullen|吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"]]| ) 22:18, July 17, 2010 (UTC) The chat Tell the chat to piss off. They have no responsibility here on the wiki unless they are regular users and actually contribute. ~ ''[[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|The Soul Binding Alchemist]]'' ([[User:Ten Tailed Fox|My User Page]]|[[Ryan Blackwood|Main Character]]) 22:36, July 17, 2010 (UTC) : If it isn't obvious, the chat has made me very upset to the point where I don't even see the reason for going back. They're nothing but a bunch of arguing crack pots (save for a few, whom I'm sure you're aware of) and I will continue to ignore their opinions. This wiki is my concern, not them. Also, they need to be more specific with what they have issues with, not just a general number of articles; not that I care anyways. As long as my pages fit with the policies, I don't care what they think at all. End of story. If they don't like it, they can make thier own wiki with which they can mold however they wish. ~ ''[[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|The Soul Binding Alchemist]]'' ([[User:Ten Tailed Fox|My User Page]]|[[Ryan Blackwood|Main Character]]) 22:41, July 17, 2010 (UTC) /* /* hello this is shirokei1 */ */ i would like to ask permission to use your character Yuri for her Rinnegan bloodline.[[User:Shirokei1|Shirokei1]] 06:42, October 21, 2010 (UTC) =Rinnegan= =Rinnegan